icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Niagara Falls
Niagara Falls is a city of about 85,000 people in Ontario. It is located on the Niagara River near the famous falls of the same name on the border with the American state of New York. Hockey teams Minor *Niagara Falls Cataracts #Canadian Professional Hockey League (1926-1929) league became IHL #International Hockey League (1929-1930) joined Ontario Professional Hockey League #Ontario Professional Hockey League (1930-1931) joined OHA Senior League *Niagara Falls Nationals - Federal Hockey League (2011) never played- league suspended team's operations July 20, 2011 after franchise had moved from Rome, New York Senior *Niagara Falls (OHA Senior A League, 1893-1894, 1950-1951) *Niagara Falls (Ontario Hockey Association Senior B 1932-1933) moved to Senior A *Niagara Falls Brights OHA Senior A Hockey League, 1938-39, 1940-41 *Niagara Falls Cataracts #(OHA Senior A League, 1924-1926) #(OHA Senior A League, 1931-1934) #(OHA Senior A League, 1935-1936) #(OHA Senior B League, 1978-1938) #(OHA Senior A League, 1939-1940) #(OHA Senior A League, 1953-1955) *Niagara Falls Mangs OHA Sr. B 1947-49 *'Niagara Falls Weavers 'OHA Senior A League, 1941-42 Intermediate *Niagara Falls 176th Battalion 1916-17 *Niagara Falls Hockey Club 1912-13 *Niagara Falls Maple Leafs 1911-12 *Niagara Falls St. David's 1940-41 *Niagara Falls Tecumsehs 1912-14 *Niagara Falls West End 1911-12 Junior *Niagara Falls Ontario Hockey Association #OHA Junior (1909-1910, 1913-1914, 1921-1929 #Ontario Hockey Association Junior A (1935-1936) withdrew *Niagara Falls Cataracts OHA Junior 1929-1933) join OHA Jr. B *''Niagara Falls Flyers Ontario Hockey Association Junior A (1960-1972) became Sudbury Wolves *Niagara Falls Flyers #Southern Ontario Junior A Hockey League (1972-1976) St. Catherines team in OMJHL moved to Niagara Falls #Ontario Major Junior Hockey League (1976-1980) league renamed Ontario Hockey League #Ontario Hockey League (1980-1982) became North Bay Centennials *Niagara Falls Good Cheers 1938-39 *Niagara Falls Thunder-Ontario Hockey League (1988-1996) became Erie Otters Miscellaneous Junior (use Niagara as name for team) *Niagara Falls Sharks based in New York (New York-Penn Major Hockey League, 1974-1979) fold with league *Niagara Fury-(based in Chippawa, Ontario) Continental Junior Hockey League (2010-2012) merged with Erie Blizzard franchise in same league and then join Midwest Junior Hockey League *Niagara Ice Dogs'' (based in St. Catherines, Ontario) Ontario Hockey League (2007-Present) '' *Niagara Scenics (based in West Seneca, NY) *North American Hockey League (1987-1994) become Buffalo Lightning, replaced by a second team of same name in the U.S. based Eastern Junior Hockey League with same ownership *Eastern Junior Hockey League (1994-1995) joined Metro Junior A Hockey League *Metro Junior A Hockey League (1995-1998) became Buffalo Lightning There was a Niagara District League which participated in a 1927-1928 season with teams in Niagara-on-the-Lake (league champion) and Port Dalhousie as well as teams named Maroons. Confederates, Athletics, Canadiens and Shieks (all based in unknown towns). Some information on this league in on the 1927-28 OHA Junior Season page. Champions Memorial Cup *1964-65 '''Niagara Falls Flyers *1967-68 Niagara Falls Flyers Players *John Arbour *Jim Bedard *Kevin Dallman *Marty Dallman *Hank D'Amore *Bill Cupolo *Rick Foley *Mike Glumac *Obs Heximer *Zenon Konopka *Larry Landon *Bob Manno *Don McLean *Johnny Mowers *Terry O'Reilly *Frank Pietrangelo *Nick Ricci *Phil Roberto *Derek Sanderson *Jarrod Skalde Arenas *Queen Street Arena (used until about mid 1920's) *Victoria Avenue Arena (mid 1920's-) *Niagara Falls Memorial Arena (1950-2010) *Gale Centre (2010-present) *Lions Outdoor Rink *Stamford Arena *Jack Bell Arena *John N. Allan Park Rink *Rink at the Brink (Winter Festival of Lights Rink) *Robert F. Keighan Park Rink *Maple Street Park Rink *Preakness Park Rink *Larry Delazzer Nature Park RInk *Chippawa Lions Park Rink *MacBain Community Centre Rink *Firemen's Park Rink Category:Ontario towns